


A Cinderella Story (for people who can't dance)

by Maye_C



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Eunwoo is more than a pretty face, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, MJ wants to have fun, Misunderstandings, School Dances, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_C/pseuds/Maye_C
Summary: Dongmin has been told his whole life that he's pretty.("Bin, I'm not-""Shut up, Dongmin. You're basically a model. If you weren't like my brother, I'd totally-""But we are, so that's gross. Besides, I don't think Minhyuk would like you saying that.""Stop deflecting! This is about you and your chronic self-esteem issues!")He's kind of sick of it.But he's got a plan.





	1. A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book two in 'Maye_C doesn't know how to write chapter fics'

Myungjun's head hangs off the side of his bed; the rest of his body keeps him from succumbing to gravity, despite his restless kicking that shakes the bed frame. He hasn't been waiting too long, but it's been long enough that the blood in his head is making him dizzy, and that should be more than enough time for his two so-called "friends" to _pick up their phones and answer him_. The moment the receiver clicks, ending its incessant ringing, Myungjun speaks.

"I'm doing it, guys."

"Hyung, I told you." Jinwoo is the first to speak up. "Blenders are _not_ the way to go. Please-"

"Not that," Myungjun cuts in, waving away Jinwoo's concern as if the other were there to see the flapping of his hand. Just hearing Jinwoo's voice eases Myungjun's nerves; his fidgeting stops. The line is left silent as Myungjun pauses, thinking.

"It's still up for discussion," He finally adds. The familiar sound of Jinwoo's hopeless groan brings a smile to his face. "I meant the ball thing."

There's no audible reaction at first, but before Myungjun can worry too much two sets of laughter are streaming from the speaker. Myungjun's lips thin with annoyance, and he wonders if it's worth the effort to silence their disrespect under his pillows. At least he knows Sanha's picked up too.

Once the sound starts to dim, Myungjun shouts over them. "I called for support not ridicule you absolute-"

"Sanha, cover your ears."

"Hyung, I'm not _that_ young."

Myungjun can see the conversation taking place as clearly as if they were sitting right in front of him. Their squabble covers up MJ's profanities, but he thinks his point is made regardless.

"I swear, you vocal kids are just so-" Myungjun can picture Jinwoo, making a weird flailing gesture similar to what he'd done moments ago. "-out there." He concludes.

"Oh, just because the dance department isn't having a special thing. You have to go all-"

"He's kinda right, hyung." Sanha cuts in, interrupting what would've been a very well argued point in Myungjun's opinion.

"Sanha, just because you plan on double majoring does not give you the right to end the vocal/dance feud."

Maybe it did, actually. Myungjun wouldn't know. There'd been a rivalry between the vocal and dance-oriented majors at this school for as long as Myungjun had been going. It was there before he was admitted, and he's pretty sure it'll be there long after he graduates too.

It's never caused too much harm, at least not enough to get administration involved to shut them down (yet). But between stink bombings of the recording room using dirty practice clothes and 'accidental' coordination of opera rehearsals in the green by the dance dorms...competitive spirit between the two groups is always pretty healthy.

Some classmate of Myungjun's had the bright idea of planning a dance—a themed dress-up party and all—just for the sake of making it 'vocal majors only.' It's a ridiculous idea, and a petty one at that. But by some miracle, it actually got through planning to happening.

Myungjun's going.

He'd been mulling the idea over for the past couple weeks, but he'd finally decided. He's in _college_. He should be living life as much as he studies, but the last time he'd been out of his dorm and away from his loads of sheet music was _months_ ago. And that's only if movie night at Jinwoo's dorm counts as 'going out.'

"I just don't want to waste this year studying away until I'm left with nothing but an empty desk and a pile of dirty laundry." His voice takes on a whining edge, which can get kind of grating to listen to, but it sure makes his point. "I mean who am I? _Jinwoo?_ "

Jinwoo's outraged cry is mixed with Sanha's hum of understanding.

"I'm going out there and having a good night. And I swear, I'll be the prince of this ball." Myungjun flips back to lay stomach-down on the bed. His vision goes white for a second as he blinks back into focus. His hair is a mess. "So you two, my dorm, six o'clock."

"But hyung," Now it's Sanha's turn to whine. He'd taught that kid too well. "I've got so much homework-"

"Jinwoo will do it for you." Myungjun's eyes look to his window. The sun's edge hovers over the trees.

"What!" Jinwoo cries. "Myungjun, hyung, I'm _not_ -"

"Deal!" Sanha shouts.

"See you tonight!" Myungjun's hand waves goodbye to no one who can see it; his other ends the call before another word can be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead once again. Hiya.
> 
> It's been a bit, but I really wanted to try this chapter thing again. And, learning from past computer issues and my own idiocy, hopefully this time will work a little smoother! So I do plan to finish my last story, but for now I've hit shuffle on the pairs and we're going for another round!
> 
> Hope y'all like it. Can't wait to share the rest~
> 
> (And as always [@maye-c](http://www.maye-c.tumblr.com) is open for picture gazing and shouting :D)


	2. A Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who else will be attending this dance?

With a shimmy of his hips and some careful arm maneuvers, Dongmin manages to get the dress shirt over his head without disturbing a hair on his painstakingly styled head. The addition of a black suit jacket and bow tie completes his outfit and he's left to stare in the mirror. Like with every other moment of silence he'd encountered tonight, a concerned voice prods the back of his mind.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_

_It's a risky situation, and completely out of character to be honest._

But that's the point, isn't it?

Dongmin has been told his whole life that he's pretty.

("Bin, I'm not-"

"Shut up, Dongmin. You're basically a model. If you weren't like my brother, I'd totally-"

"But we are, so that's gross. Besides, I don't think Minhyuk would like you saying that anyways."

"Stop deflecting! This is about you and your chronic self-esteem issues!")

He's kind of sick of it.

But tonight is the night, and he has a plan.

All he needed was a suit, some hair gel, and a mask. And living with someone like Bin, all he'd really had to purchase was said mask.

It's a little on the bigger side, covering the top half of his face entirely. It still laid on the bed, the final piece to his plan. He hesitates to put it on, watching his reflection shift from foot to foot in the mirror. It just seems so final.

He hadn't told anyone about his plans. Besides Bin, who can never seem to give Dongmin any privacy, or his boyfriend, who's always hanging around their house as well. He'd needed their opinion anyways. Always good to get a second opinion before breaking into somewhere you're not invited.

("And you're sure they won't check that I'm-"

"Stop _worrying_. Those kids are more worried about keeping dancers out than letting others in, so trust me when I say you're _more_ than safe.")

By that logic, Dongmin was really doing no wrong. He did live in the dance section of the dorms, but that was only to keep Bin as a roommate. He'd almost gotten teary at the thought of moving so far from Minhyuk's room, even if they were never there to begin with. Acting majors and vocal majors had no bad blood, so Dongmin would be fine.

He would enter the dance, where no one would recognize him, and prove that he had more to offer than just a pretty face.

He reaches back to grab the mask, black to match his ensemble, slipping it gingerly over his hair. He's ready.

He steps out his door, intent on arriving fashionably early when a voice speaks up.

"Nice suit, hotshot."

Minhyuk is eying Dongmin's all-black get up, stepping around him to reach the couch from the kitchen, a fresh bowl of popcorn in his hands. Dongmin forgot about their date night. "Who're you trying to impress?"

"He's going off to find his Prince Charming," Moonbin replies for him, swooning into the couch as Minhyuk sits down. He gets up with a devilish grin, all too ready to antagonize Donmin until he can get past.

"Oh yeah..." Minhyuk mumbles, already reaching into the bowl. "What's with the mask?"

"Masquerade theme," Dongmin says, slapping away one of Bin's hands that tries to comb at his hair.

"I know you're going for the whole 'air of mystery' thing," Bin says, still circling Dongmin. "But I'll be honest, the mask is pretty creepy."

Dongmin had been thinking the same thing in the mirror actually, the black on black on black looking slightly intimidating, but it was too late to go back now. Instead he rolls his eyes at the comment and shoves Bin, very safely of course, back on the couch. Minhyuk holds the popcorn above his head, protecting the half that remains.

Dongmin makes for the door, but Bin feels compelled to shout one last piece of advice.

"You know what you should do? Use a different name! Like a secret identity!" Dongmin stops, if only to give a bemused expression that Bin takes for encouragement. "You wanted to be someone else, right? Commit! Maybe try that Cha Eunwoo dude; he pretty hot."

Minhyuk, perhaps having gained an ounce of sympathy, or jealousy given the circumstance, tosses a handful of popcorn at Bin's face. The scandalized look he’s given has Minhyuk cracking up, and it's not long before they're wrestling on the sofa; Minhyuk's cries of saving the popcorn cut off by their laughter.

If it were any other time, Dongmin would probabaly take a sneaky blackmail video of the two. Evidence of their domesticity, complete with high-pitched giggling, would be more than enough to get Bin to do the dishes, even on his laziest days. But all Dongmin can think of is the empty feeling in his chest, the one that longs for something so sweet as what his best friends have.

So he leaves silently, readjusting his mask before he's out the door. Tonight, he's not pretty boy, Lee Dongmin. He's mystery man, Cha Eunwoo.

\---

Dongmin came to disprove something.

And he did disprove...something.

Getting in was easy. His conversation had ruined his attempts at punctuality, but that may have been a blessing in disguise. Having arrived late, he was pushed in with the crowd. No one gave him a second glance.

Well, that last part may be straying from the truth.

In no way meaning to sound vain, Dongmin was used to being stared at. It had come to the point where entering a shop for coffee or a bookstore for textbooks would guarantee at least one pack of girls, and sometimes guys, sneaking glances and whispering.

Which was happening, but in a different context.

In hindsight, being a man about six feet in height, dressed in full black, with a mask obscuring half his face would, understandably, come off as disconcerting. Especially in an environment full of strangers and the inherent shyness accompanied with that.

It seemed no one was jumping at the chance to associate with the tall, dark, and scary man hugging the walls; go figure.

So yes, he'd at least disproved Bin's claim of Dongmin's high intelligence, which wasn't exactly what he was going for, but on the bright side maybe that was close enough to his goal that he could feel absolved of his original intent and feel free to leave as soon as humanly possible.

The lengthy 'pros and cons of leaving the party' list in Dongmin's head gets interrupted by an object in his peripheral.

A hand lays outstretched before him, connected, he notices once his eyes trail down, to a petite brunette man. His eyes are encased by an golden mask, a smaller and more inviting one than Dongmin's own (his brain supplies helpfully).

Dongmin thinks he should know what to do in this scenario, but his body remains frozen at the wall, hands at his sides. When it's become obvious that his brain has forgotten how socializing works, the man speaks, his voice a pleasantly high pitch that cuts through the speakers' classical strings.

"Care to dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally had some cool chapter title ideas, but I let this sit in my notes so long I forgot. So you get this, sorry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Y’all pumped for Dream Pt.2 ?? I wanted to write so badly, but my usual mode of writing is outta commision rn :/ so I posted a pre-written thing. Hope you still like it! And if ya do (or don’t!), I’d love to hear to make this a better reading experience~


End file.
